wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =The Greatest President Ever Holds A Fundraiser For His Good Friend John McCain= "Look! It's the American people! They're actually considering electing us for four more years!" --OHeL 10:23, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * Is that where you put the missing memos? * "Oh crap George, they're aiming a camera at us. Do my reputation a favor and run and hide!" --Careax 06:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) =South Koreans Protest U.S. Beef Imports= * And you thought the Boston police freaked out over the Aqua Teen Hunger Force... - The Lake Effect 03:52, 31 May 2008 (UTC) * Ha ha, the joke's on you Korea! Everyone knows Maccy D's hasn't used real beef in over a decade. So have a cardboard pulp and soy burger on us chumps! --Careax 06:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) =Uncontacted Tribe Photographed in Brazilian Rainforest= * How is it that a tribe in the Amazon.com doesn't have any books or CDs? - The Lake Effect 04:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * Here we see a tribe with a bow an arrow pointed at us the universal symbol for fuck off. --Grazon 00:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) * They might be uncontacted, but even they know that Stephen Colbert is awesome! --Careax 01:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) * They're armed and hide from the authorities. Sounds like terrorists to me! Better send in the heat just as a precaution. --Careax 01:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) =Marines In Fallujah Hand Out Coins Engraved With Christian Sayings= Obverse: "Mission Accomplished." Reverse: "Token good for one hour of hydro electric power. Redeem at Abdul Hamid's Market (located 1 block east of the Al-Queda Terrorist Training Park)." --OHeL 01:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC) And who said that a Chuck E. Cheese wouldn't fly in Iraq? - The Lake Effect 03:34, 31 May 2008 (UTC) * Hmmm... I didn't know "I am the walrus" and "all you need is love" were from the Good Book. --Careax 06:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) =The Second Greatest First Lady Ever Speaks To Students= *" I haven't had an artist give me a big O since..." - The Lake Effect 03:54, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::...That Roman Orgy in college. --Grazon 04:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) * Laura, giving them her "O" face. --Careax 06:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) =Crane Collapses In New York City= =Jamaican Breaks Men's 100 Meter Record= =Hillary Clinton Wins Puerto Rico Democrat Primary= * "Yay! I might have lost the war, but at least I won this one pointless battle!" --Careax 06:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) * Hooray after months of sucking up to White trash I get to run for VP. =Boy Looks At Dinosaur Fossil= So this is what a Republican looked like Daddy? That's right son they started to die out in 2006 and by 2050 they were gone. =Massive Fire Burns Hollywood Studio= * Stephen starts to take his revenge on Hollywood. =Indiana Boy Wins Spelling Bee= * Keep dancing nerd. * And all he had to spell to win it was George W. Bush, err, I mean numbnut. --Careax 06:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever At A Medal Of Honor Ceremony= * Unknown to all assembled, the President had smuggled in his Nintendo DS and put it on mute. Shhhh Super Mario - it's a secret! --Careax 06:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) =FEMA May Again Offer Trailers To Victims Of Hurricanes Or Other Disasters= =East Coast Liberals Present The Greatest Living American With An Award= =Hillary Clinton Wins South Dakota Democrat Primary= =Barack Hussein Obama Wins The Montana Democrat Primary Becoming The Presumptive Nominee= =John McCain Delivers Speech In New Orleans=